


Cycle of Love

by Orika



Series: Gap Romance [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Older Kagamine Rin, Romance, Younger Kagamine Len, age gap, older Rin, younger Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orika/pseuds/Orika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was older than him, her neighbor and most likely a sister figure… So, what's the chance of him sharing the same feelings as her? Not likely… Or so she thought… (In connection with "Years of Love")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaryne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amaryne), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [whimsyappletea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids… If I did then Rin & Len would be married and so are the other gender bend couples… I am so weird XP
> 
> Author's Note: I dedicate Cycle of Love to my favorite Vocaloid Authors: Amaryne, ChiioMajesty, Medusa Q, mirrors02, Piriluk, whimsyappletea (fanfiction.net, and strangely some of the names don't appear on the "Gift this work to" section no matter how many times I type them over) If you're a fan of RinxLen you should check them out they have a very nice lists of stories.

**Cycle 01:** _The first time she met him… She was a toddler and he was a baby._

It was late in the afternoon when a car had parked within the house next door. Earlier that morning there was a huge truck with big men carrying boxes after boxes out of the monster and carrying it inside the house with a man shouting at them.

Kagamine Rin didn't understand what was going on, but one thing was for sure she was too scared to go out. So, she had simply watched from the window. Her mother seeing her, huddled had talked to her saying they were going to have neighbors and that her little daughter may have a new playmate.

A lovely couple had gotten out of the car. The woman carrying a bundle onto her chest, Rin's mother had hushed her daughter outside to welcome the new neighbors. Her father was already talking to the man. She was looking at the woman who was talking with her mother, but what she was curious at was the little hand that was poking out of the cloth opening and closing.

By some weird instinct Rin had followed the motion opening and closing her hand in sync with that little one. The woman noticing Rin's stare greeted her but Rin didn't pay attention to her, instead she raised her hand still with the continued motion.

Both women giggled and commented how cute Rin was being. Her father and the man had stopped talking to watch. The man said to the woman about letting Rin see Len.

The woman then kneeled down and let Rin peeked at the bundle. The face was so small. A supple of soft clear skin, patches of blonde hair at the top head.

She slowly and carefully strokes the baby's scrunched forehead and continued even though the forehead cleared of wrinkles. Both mothers were gushing at how cute she was being.

Rin got mesmerized by the beautiful eyes when they slowly opened. It was a clear azure color, a different hue than hers but prettier in her opinion. The baby yawned and looked at her, making her blush a little.

"She's cute mommy." Rin said smiling at the baby. No, it was no typo-error; Rin did think that Len was a girl at the time.

Len decided to greet her by sneezing at her face. Rin had cried hugging her mommy saying the baby was being a meanie. Their fathers were chuckling with amusement to which Rin didn't find amusing at all.

With a last look at Len, she went back inside the house. Awhile after she heard wails of the baby. She was tempted to look outside, but deciding that 'she' was no pretty baby at all Rin ignored it instead.

* * *

 

**Cycle 02:** _The first time she had seen him naked… He had that thing._

Len's mother had shown up at Rin's door with a bag, saying that she got a call that her husband got in an accident. She left Len in their care while she rushed to her husband's side.

Rin's father had offered a lift to the hospital and Len's mother accepted with gratefulness. She was then left with her mother and Len at home. She had been sitting at the sofa eating sweets while watching TV with Len sitting beside her. Staring at her…

She wondered how he was taking this well. She hated hospitals especially when her grandfather died. The place was awfully white it was so blinding. The place was awful there were screaming and crying, it was an awful place to her.

"Rin sweetie… It's time for a bath. Let's all go together." Her mother suggested clapping her hands.

She didn't think anything was wrong with it. After all Len was a pretty girl like herself. Yes, she still thinks he's a girl. Well, his hair was the same length as hers and his mother had always tied it up to a ponytail like most little girls with long hairs, she sees do.

Her mother got them inside the bathroom and told them to take off their clothes and wait for her. And since Rin was older than Len, she told Rin to help Len in his clothes.

Rin got her dress off easy and pulling her panties off leaving them on the floor, she went to help Len who keep on pulling his shirt up but only to let go and drop back. She helps him with his shirt. Then she pulled his shorts down leaving his diaper. Good thing she's seen how his mother removes it, she took the tapes off and the diaper drop on the floor because of its heaviness.

"There…" Rin said smiling and looked down. Her eyes widened and she looked down on hers her face pouting.

Her mother came back then and notices Rin pouting while looking down.

"What's wrong Rin?" She asked.

Rin looked at her mother and asked; "Mommy why don't I have that?" While pointing at Len's… Ahem…

Rin's mother was horrified. She knows that she was going to have to talk to Rin about boys… But she didn't expect it to be this soon. Luckily or unluckily, she didn't have to explain anything as Len in his wobbly feet walked to Rin and touched her… Down there…

Rin shrieked pushing Len away which made him land on his butt. Rin cried, Len cried… Rin's mother on the other hand was on her knees, pale and… Is that her spirit coming out of her mouth?

Rin's mother was horrified that Rin her little princess, had been defiled and was no longer pure… At such a young age! In front of her nonetheless, she came back to earth and calmed the children. The bath was cancelled instead she wiped them clean with lukewarm water and a towel and had them sleep.

When her husband came back with the Shimodas she said they had a wonderful bonding time while they were away. The Shimodas left, Len's mother carrying him and thanking her for looking after his little angel to which Rin's mother cringed inwardly.

The next morning it was probably the trauma but Rin didn't remember anything about bath time. And her mother was glad for that, the incident was something she swore she will take to the grave.

But strangely Rin remembered a warm sensation of being hugged. She probably just dreamed it though. But it was so nice and warm.

* * *

 

**Cycle 03:** _When she met her crush at the playground… Her little crush on the boy sadly died a swift death._

Rin and Len's mothers had brought them to the playground. It was full of other kids, but Len followed Rin everywhere and she was being put out.

"Len, why don't you play with the other kids?" Rin had suggested.

"No…" Len shook his head. "I want to be with Rin-nee. I am your servant… Right?"

They had been playing tea time before, where she was the princess and Len was the servant serving her. He had been going to her house and plays with her. She was looking at his beady eyes and was too kind to let him play off.

"Ok… Let's play over there." Rin said pointing at the swings. "You can play ball and I'll be at the swing, ok?"

Then that was Len playing with his soccer ball while Rin played at the swing, watching Len. Her view then got blocked and she looked up to a teal-haired boy. She blushed wondering what Hatsune Mikuo was doing here.

"Hi Rin…" Mikuo greeted.

"H-Hello Mikuo…" She replied, she had an undeniable crush on him. He was cute and adorable to the teachers. A perfect white knight from the fairy tales she read.

"What are you doing here?" Mikuo asked.

"Oh… U-um… My mom and Len's brought us here." Rin said and remembering Len, she took a quick peek at him past Mikuo. He seems to be concentrating on his ball.

"Who's Len?" Mikuo asked frowning.

"A neighbor…" Rin said peeking around Mikuo but it seems he was blocking her sight. As much as she wants to talk to Mikuo, she was here for Len. She was his big sister after all.

"Don't worry about him. He should be fine. He's a big boy now…" Mikuo said smiling.

Suddenly there was a wail from behind him. And Rin recognizing Len's voice got of the swing and dashed to him immediately. Len was bawling his eyes out. Rin hugged him close shushing him and cooing at him. Len then pointed at the ball that was on Mikuo's feet.

"Mikuo can you please pass the ball over." Rin said smiling.

"You mean this?" Mikuo said and began playing with the ball with expertise ease.

Rin looked at Len whose eyes had gone all watery again and turned back to Mikuo; "Mikuo please~… Hand it over… Len wants his ball back…"

"But he doesn't seem to know how to play with it, when I saw him earlier. Want me to teach you kid?" Mikuo said smiling at him.

"Ball!" Len screamed.

"Come on then try taking it from me." Mikuo said and started playing with the ball again.

Len then started crying again which made Rin angry. She walked to Mikuo who caught the ball when he kicked it in the air and smiled at her. Rin wasn't smiling though, making Len cry was making her irritable. She socked his smiling face which shocked Mikuo as he landed butt first on the ground. Rin picked Len's ball glaring at Mikuo.

"You're such a meanie, Hatsune!" Rin said walking over to Len, she took his little hand. "Let's go Len…" She then led him away without looking back. Her crush for the meanie teal haired boy burned to ashes.

* * *

 

 **Cycle 04:**   _When she was sick… She had a dream about him and she never wanted it to end._

Reaching the school gates of her school she waved farewell to Len who was from another school building considering he was still an elementary student. Well, it won't be long since he'll be graduating at the end of this school year. That had been in the morning.

Rin had just reached the school lockers. They had had been dismissed late, when Rin opened her locker she saw a letter. From the heart sticker as the seal she can safely say it was a love letter.

Rin looked around and seeing that there aren't that many people at the lockers. She opened the letter and began to read it. She read the letter a poem to be precise.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue…_

Rin crumbled the paper and putting it inside her bag deciding to throw it at the trash can when she spots one. She has the policy of not loitering around. From the looks of the scrawny hand writing she'd say it was Mikuo.

"Geez, if you're going to write a love letter at least be original." Rin mumbled, she wasn't feeling well and wasn't in the mood to humor a very poor display of affection?

Hatsune Mikuo has been by far the most annoying suitor she had. Was suitor even the right for them anymore? Rin became notorious at turning boys down even the guys who were considered hot and boyfriend material had been turned down. Since then, some boys the ones who couldn't take their rejection had made bets to whoever makes Rin fall. Unfortunately for them they were not "Him", so they had no chance.

Rin was just about to leave campus texting Len that she was headed to the gate and was about to send, when she saw girls huddling at the school entrance. Being the curious person she was, went to take a look. She heard whispers coming from the girls.

"What's going on?" Rin asked her friend Gumi whom she saw with the huddling girls.

"Oh, Rin come here take a look." Gumi said pulling Rin to the front. "It's that Hatsune Miku from the elementary division." She whispered.

Rin had known a Hatsune Miku and in fact she'd seen the girl going to their side of the building because of her brother Hatsune Mikuo. It is a known fact that Hatsune Mikuo had been dogging Rin's tail asking her for a date. All because she was the one female who had turned him down and Rin knows she will keep on turning him down. He has been by far the most persistent of them.

Whenever Mikuo teal- haired heartthrob of their year would ask her out, Rin would always wish for something or someone to interrupt and miraculously, something would, which gave her the excuse.

Most if not all, interruptions from Len calling her phone saying that his mother wanted him to get this and that, and that he has no idea what these things were, or he needs help would his homework, studies and list goes on. She would immediately turn him down and go to the market to help Len and he would treat her for helping him.

It didn't stop Mikuo though… He would just ask again a week later. If there were no interruptions from Len, Rin then would make some excuses most of them being study lessons with Len. Len, God bless his soul kept his mouth shut about the lies when Mikuo would ask him casually by catching him waiting for Rin.

"She's talking to your Len." Gumi added softly that no one would hear.

Almost everyone at school knows that Rin and Len were neighbors and their families were friends, but that didn't stop some of them, specifically her friends cooing at how they look cute together. Even though Rin had denied it with a red face that it wasn't true and saying how she was so old for Len.

Rin wouldn't admit it but she did like Len. As in 'In-love' with him kinda like. A deep dark secret she had kept since she realized it back in elementary. There's was no way she would admit to anyone that she was in love with someone who was way younger than her. It would have been fine if it had only been a one year gap but no it was not the case.

Besides she had notice that Len had been sort of avoiding her for some time now. They still walked together from home to school and vice versa but the problem was, they weren't talking as much as they used to. They were never quiet.

It was really a depressing time for Rin. The green monster was rearing its ugly head making her think that Len has a girl he likes and is now putting distance between them.

Looking at Len and Miku talking simply buries the dagger far too deep. Rin kept her face compose, she had learned to hide her emotions because of her feelings for Len, especially around her pesky mother. She would always make comments about why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet.

"Are you waiting for Len to confess to you, sweetie?" Her mother had commented one time and Rin had vehemently denied it. Saying that she hasn't found anyone to her taste.

"Hey, Rin…" Mikuo casually said standing behind her. "Well, will you look at that? They make a cute couple don't they."

Rin thought she heard Gumi hissed at Mikuo, but was far too busy watching Len and Miku interact with each other. As if nothing else matters. She feels a migraine coming and the Hatsunes were causing it.

"I suppose Len will be taking my sister home. Why don't I take you home instead?" Mikuo said thinking of his chance to be alone with Rin.

Rin had been by far a very challenging girl he had met. She always makes excuses whenever he confesses. But by far the most irritating thing to him was her turning him down. Well, not this time, he'll sweep her off her feet. Now he just need for that blonde monkey to go away with his sister.

Rin swore the Hatsunes were collaborating with each other. The throb on her head was getting worst. "Well, I…" She mumbled walking out of the crowd trying to organize her thoughts.

Just then Len called out to Rin. She halted and looked in his direction. He walked over to her with Miku on his trail, was it just Rin or did Miku seemed displeased.

"Hey, Len I was going to take Rin home, since you'll be taking my sister back." Mikuo said smiling; Rin didn't realize he was following behind and frowned at his assumption that he would be taking her anywhere… Just no way…

"Can't… Rin and I need to pick something up." Len said.

"We do?" Rin asked…

Miku the hateful tart twined her arm around Len's and said; "We could just pick it up Len. There's no need to bother Rin-sempai." Rin was thinking she was definitely being paranoid after all why would she think that there was something so fake about the sempai part.

"Unfortunately, Rin's the only one they'll give it to. So, I really do need her. Dad's orders about his special package…" Len said looking at Rin.

The mention of Mr. Shimoda's special package was a different matter altogether. It really was a serious trip.

"Oh, that package…" Rin said softly. She really needed to go then, Len wouldn't be able to pick that up.

"Well, why don't we go with you?" Mikuo asked.

Rin glanced at Len cautiously… He just shrugged in return. "It's just to the post office and we're heading home instantly after that."

"Yeah, knowing uncle he's definitely calling the house asking if Len's home." Rin said sighing.

"Well come on we better hurry or I'll never hear the end of it." Len said taking Rin's hand and pulling her out of campus. They soon reach the post office. Rin went to the front desk showing her ID. The desk clerk then called the manager.

"Ah, Ms. Kagamine…" A man with raven hair who seems to be in his late thirties came with a package in his hands. "Here you go…" He said giving her a document to sign then handing the package over. They then went out of the post office.

"Hey, Rin let's go pick-up some crepes…" Len said giving her a smile. "My treat…"

"Ok… But you don't have to treat me Len." Rin said feeling a bit glad he wasn't going to ignore her. "I am older…"

"Ehhh, but it's a guy's duty to treat girls." Len said pouting.

Rin laughed thinking about some of her friends whining their male; brothers or cousins complain too much about food expenses when they're the ones who eat a lot. "Silly, that only works on dates and to those who are in a relationship."

"How would you know?" Len said opening the door for her.

Rin looked at the menus hiding her blush as she realized how intimate the talk was. She gave her reply; "Isn't that common knowledge? Although I wouldn't really know, I never went on a date or have a boyfriend yet."

Rin then gave her order which was her favorite orange flavored crepe, he chose banana and because they still argued about the pay they decided by the normal way, flipping a coin. To which Len had won… and he paid the cashier.

Rin swears that Len was cheating. "I swear you cheat." Rin said pouting as they wait for their orders.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rin." Len said innocently, as if she was being silly for having such ideas. Then he changed the topic. "Never is kind of too much. You had to at least have gone on one right?" Len asked.

Rin fiddled her fingers. "Your right I suppose, maybe I have been on dates and just don't think them as one?" Rin said. Well, to her she considers them as dates even though her companion may not think the same.

"Oh…" Len said he seemed to have stiffened, she was probably imagining it though. "And who would the unfortunate guy be."

Rin looked at him tilting her head and laughed wishing that her face wasn't reddening as she gave her answer. "Why, you silly… So you think yourself as an unfortunate one, huh."

"Me…" Len said confused.

Rin nodded and was quick to explain on her blunder. "I mean we do hangout after all. We go shopping, we go eating, we do studying together most of the time just the two of us. I think we can consider those as some sort of friendly date?"

There was silence and Rin began munching on her crepe at the awkwardness when Len interrupted.

"Hey Rin…"

"Yeah?" Rin replied her focus on the crepe before her.

There was a pause that made Rin look at Len.

"Do you think…? Age matters when it comes to love?" Len asked.

Rin just had that dumbfounded look and a "huh" escaping her lips. "That's kinda serious…"

"Well?" Len asked look saying he was impatient at her with impatience.

"I can't really say, people have their own opinions about it." Rin said.

"I'm not asking people about it. I'm asking you…" Len said with a pout.

"Well, for me… I don't think it should matter. I mean it's common, there are a lot of couples who marry with age differences." Rin said. "As long as they love each other right?"

"Yeah, I suppose…" Len said then went silent as he munch on his crepe. "Say Rin… Why don't you have a boyfriend yet?"

Rin choked as the piece of crepe may have fallen on the wrong pipe. It took couple of minutes and a few whacks on the back courtesy of Len to get her bearing.

"Sorry… I surprised you didn't I?" Len said giving that goofy smile of his.

"Surprised me you did. Why the sudden inquisition?" Rin said.

"Deep word Rin. I was just curious." Len said.

"Well…" Rin said blushing and couldn't say. There's no way she could just say him.

"There is someone…" Len said softly.

"Yeah, there is… But my feelings will never be reciprocated." Rin said making her sad about the truth of her words.

Len is quite popular in his year. She has seen many girls vying for his attention. There was no way she had a chance. Not only was she years older than him, but she wasn't that pretty too. Compared to the other girls like Miku her hair was short, her lips were chapped, need she go on?

"That guy is probably blind if he can't notice a beautiful girl like you… No, I'm sure he's gay." Len said jokingly.

Rin laughed at his joke though thinking about what his reaction if he finds out the guy is actually him. And reddening as she realized Len had just called her beautiful. Breathing in taking courage she asked.

"What about you?"

"Me…" Len said reddening. "I guess it's my turn in the hot seat." He added.

"Hey, no escaping the question." Rin said. "You're always flocked by girls at school. You at least like one of them, right?" She added.

"Well…" Len said but Rin interrupted him wanting to ask about a particular girl that flocks him.

"As a matter of fact, I think I heard that you're mostly with a girl named Hatsune Miku." Rin said. "Is she a love interest?"

Len just snorted; "In her dreams… Honestly, people just don't know about it but I've turned her down many times. I'm getting tired of it too." He said sighing.

'My heart couldn't help but beat in a fast rate for joy. I don't have to worry my heart over that Hatsune girl. I know it's horrible of me to think like this for the poor girl but…' Rin thought. "I can't help but be glad…" Rin murmured so softly she doubted Len would hear.

"I guess they are siblings, huh." Len said looking at me. "It's like their collaborating with each other." He added laughing.

"E-eh!? W-well, I guess, I have been turning him down." So, Len had notice it too. "I do have someone I like after all. Hey! You're changing the subject!"

"Got me… Well, there is someone… She, uh, she's older than me so..." Len said and went silent face reddening.

With the discussion over their love lives finished it became an awkward silence. Rin looked down at the package she was hefting on her arm against her chest. Honestly she had no idea what's inside the packages Len's father gets her to fetch. She wonders whether Len's mother knows about her husband's strange packages.

"Curious about what's inside the box?" Len asked out of nowhere which made my heart skip a bit.

"Um… Well, you can't help but be curious." Rin said.

Len's father had given authority to Rin and Rin only to receive the package at the post office. He was friends with the manager and gave specific instructions. At first Rin had not only need to show her ID but the manager would also call Len's father just to confirm that it was indeed her. It was so weird… What's in the package? Rin has no idea and has no interest in finding out. She already felt like some secret ops with this, no need to add anymore weirdness.

"I don't understand why he entrusts this to me, when you can just pick it up for him?" Rin said looking at Len.

Rin then notice Len's cheeks began to reddened, then the reason why struck her.

With narrowed eyes she stated her guess. "Because Len is NOSY. You opened one package before and he found out."

"Hey, it can't be my fault. You admit it yourself your also curious with all these mysterious packages?" Len protested. "Want to know?" He said smirking.

"I would rather not know, what's inside." Rin said and how she manage to kick Len while walking and not trip over was a mystery.

"Aww, are you sure Rin? Being the curious one you are I'm sure you once wondered about the contents." Len said elbowing Rin softly. He then leaned in closer whispering in her ear that made Rin's heart beat faster. "Want me tell you what's inside? There's no need to open it after all as you have guessed I already took a peek on one of them."

"No!" Rin screamed putting a distance to her and Len. Her face, she knows is as red as a tomato and her eyes down as she couldn't looked Len quite in the eye. "Uncle trusted me with this Len."

"You're not going to open it though. I'm simply going to tell you what's probably inside." Len said. "I've only seen one. The packages probably varies but the same kind they are."

"No! There's no way I'll be able to face uncle if you tell me." Rin said.

Len then smirk and walked closer. "Fine, Princess… I'll keep my mouth shut." Rin felt Len wrap his arm around her shoulder. "You're such a good girl Rin. Haven't you ever tried being naughty for once?"

Rin knows that Len means it innocently but her mind wouldn't cooperate and held another meaning to that last statement. Mustering what strength she has left she elbowed Len on the side, which caused Len to drop what was left of his crepe which was still much.

"Hey! You made me drop my crepe." Len whined.

"Well, that's your fault for being a smartass." Rin countered.

"I still want to eat crepes let me bite some of yours." Len said then stealing her crepe who took a scoop of the contents with her spoon and put it in his mouth.

The only thing that Rin could think of was; 'Indirect kiss…'

"Ooooh, you're impossible." Rin said. "Let's just go home…" And started walking away.

"Rin, your crepes?" Len said.

"You can have it…" Rin said feeling her face heat.

"Come on… I'm not mad, we can share yours." Len said catching up with a spoon directing to her mouth.

"I am not going to-" Before Rin could even finish her sentence Len took opportunity and shoved the spoon on her mouth.

"There doesn't that taste wonderful, it is orange flavor." Len said.

Rin's mind went into moe moe mode thinking only of:

I have an indirect kiss with Len…

Have an indirect kiss with Len…

Indirect kiss… Len…

Rin's world suddenly blacked out, but before she collapsed she heard a worried shout of "Rin!" and felt being enveloped in warm strong arms.

Rin was dreaming. At least she thinks she was. How else can she find herself in Len's room, yes she had been there many times they are neighbors after all. And the boy himself…? Her love at least in her mind was there beside her… Leaning on her… Kissing her…

Rin had a glimpse of the room earlier when she opened her still heavy lidded eyes. She knew where she was; after all she had been to this room many times before and had agonized how many girls will have that privilege soon enough.

Rin heard the knob turn and by instinct closed her eyes. She heard someone fidgeting and felt the towel removed from her forehead… Then there was silence… The only noise was the ragged breathing of someone beside the bed. She then felt a warm sensation covering her lips and left a moan as something slipped inside and moving around her mouth exploring… Then she stiffened realizing what was happening and opened her eyes ready to fight off the bastard but when she had a glimpse of the familiar golden locks and those closed eyes that she would always watch whenever she had the chance whenever they were alone and said person was asleep, she relaxed once again letting the feeling wash over her.

'This is really nice…' Rin thought responding to the kiss. She felt him stiffened and backed away.

Rin frowned and slowly opened her eyes. "Len…" Rin whispered sitting up slowly…

"Rin…" Her dream Len whispered softly, hesitating about something.

Rin mustered up her courage. If she can't tell Len in reality at least she could tell this Len whose a dream right. "I… love you…" Her eyes shimmering with tears. "Please… don't go… be mine?" She reached blindly for him not caring how messed up she looked. In this fragment of illusion she doesn't have to hide her feelings.

Warm hands held her arms and pulled her to a strong chest. She could feel the fast beating of a heart.

"Rin… Gads Rin! I love you too… So much…" Dream Len said. "I kept on watching, waiting… Gritting my teeth as I see someone try and take you from me… You always turned them down… But I'm always scared of the day, you would say yes to one of them."

Rin patted his back reassuring him, for she knows the feeling. As a matter of fact she rationalizes that this Dream Len is her subconscious speaking to her; her fears, her insecurities of her feelings for the real Len.

"That won't happen. I'm yours Len… All yours… If I can't have you, then I'll have no one. I'll remain single for life…" **(1)**

Rin felt Len's warm lips cover hers once again. The sensation was surreal and the truth made Rin burst with happiness inside. She felt Len's weight on her and couldn't be more than happy… 'I don't wanna wake up.' Was a thought that she no longer needs, now that she's living the reality of it. 'My Len...' Was Rin's last train of thought as Len laid beside her, his arms wrapped around her and cuddled her head to his chest.

Right now, Rin was here with Len in their happy little dream world…

~The End~

.

.

.

.

.

~Not~


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the drama and dilemma of confessing to that younger boy. What happens next? More drama of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid… All rights reserve to their respective creators.
> 
> A/N: As for a birthday celebration to my favorite Vocaloids and pairing I am uploading both epilogues within this day XD Yay! Happy Birthday Rin and Len!

**Cycle Epilogue: Her Point of View**

So after all that drama about my love life, turns out I had no need to be worried, and if I had been more honest with Len… Then maybe, we would've been together much earlier than that.

The following day of our confession to each other Len and I went downstairs, because we were so enamored on the discovery of the feelings the other has. That we forgot dinner altogether, and were so hungry… and found our parents at the dining table. Now there's nothing wrong with that. Our families have come over each other's houses to share meals. The thing that is wrong on so many levels were:

One, our mothers were hovering over each other looking at their cellphones and camera, which turn out to be pictures of us cuddled together. Turns out when they came home Len's parents found us and Len's mother immediately spread the "Wonderful News" to my parents. And now our mothers are arranging our wedding. Which embarrassed us to no end…

Two, my father with his sniper pellet gun looking like his ready to shoot someone… Probably Len to which I made sure I was in between them. It may not be a real gun but hey it could probably still kill someone, **(1)** and I have no intention of losing my first boyfriend ever to an over-protective father!

And lastly, Len's father giving us "that look" while wriggling his brows. I found out later from Len that his father's special packages were actually… Yeah, let's not go there… I wish Len had never told me.

Len and I agreed that our parents are so weird and that were glad we didn't inherit their weirdness. And we made sure not to get caught doing intimate things like kissing and cuddling and… We weren't doing anything lewd!

People found out about our relationship when I went to support Len on his entrance exam and giving him a charm for good luck. I only found out from his mother about it and stalked *ahem* left following him without him knowing. But Len wanted a more intimate good luck charm and gave me a chaste kiss straight on the lips. Out there in the open, where all the people who knows him could see especially Hatsune Miku and his fan girls who stalked/took entrance exams on the schools Len chose, which is creepy by the way. I knew then and there that I have just become the girls' public enemy number one.

My friends on the other hand (the news apparently spread like wild fire on campus that very day) gushed about how they knew that we had a thing for each other… Mikuo had cornered me and confronted me about it. He was all _"Why'd you chose him, when I'm here. I can give you more of a good time than him."_ **(2)** and got punched by Len because he was being too close for comfort and a creep. Len and I then left him on the ground whining, though it was more like crying about his broken bleeding nose.

Looking at the pictures of those memories brings tears to my eyes…

Our relationship wasn't all honky dory. We had fights and at one time almost broke up, but well, there were our mothers to thank for those tough times. So, I guess their weirdness was good for something.

I then heard the opening of the door which brought a smile to my face. I turned looking at the man who still makes my heart pound all these years clutching the album of treasured photos with me.

"Hey, angel what's up?" Len was asking all innocent but I see that he was hiding something behind him. A present? "Sorry, I couldn't come early."

"That's okay… How was your day?" I asked innocently. It was fine after all we had all day tomorrow and I too have a present for him but he'll get it later.

"It was exhausting. But seeing you makes all the tiredness go away." Len said. "Ah, reminiscing are we?" He added noticing the album on my hands.

"Yeah… I was almost at the part of our special day." I said putting the album down.

"I see the dinner table. It looks wonderful I'm sure the food will be too." Len said reassuring me. I know he was being considerate because for the life of me I still couldn't cook that well. He approached me and carefully hugged me making sure he wasn't squishing me. "Happy Anniversary love." He said giving me a wrapped box.

I giggled; "Happy Anniversary, I'll give you, you're present later."

"Oh… But I've already got a special present right here." Len said kissing my bulging tummy. "Hey little tyke, you aren't making mummy too tired are you?" He said cooing at my tummy.

"Stop that Len… Let's go eat first." I said being all embarrassed. "Then you'll get your present…"

"Oooh… Sounds mysterious." Len said with a secret smile.

We then went to celebrate our special day. The day we got married and it won't be too long when we celebrate another special day of our life. The coming of our twins… Len will be in for a shock… hee hee hee…

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnote:
> 
> 1 – Hey pipz remember don't point a pellet gun at a person. You never know where it'll hit so be careful still.
> 
> 2 – Poor Mikuo I probably made him more desperate here.
> 
> * * *
> 
> THE END… For reals guys, this is the final chapter, finale, end, fin, etc. I finally finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnote:
> 
> 1 - A reference statement from yandere characters… You know the line "If I can't have you/him/her, then no one can" then kills the person their obsessed with or the rival.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I first published this at fanfiction.net and because it's complete, I've decided to put it up here.
> 
> Anyways some info about this story, as you may know this is an age gap romance story… Obviously what was I thinking? Haha, for those of you wondering about how old they are, well I can't exactly tell you because it differs by Cycle so I'll just be telling you that their age gap is by 3 years.
> 
> This is in reference to a favorite game couple of mine "Resonance of Fate" otherwise known as "End of Eternity" in Nippon (for those who do not know, which I doubt). Zephyr is 18 years old at the start of the game and Leanne (Reanbell in Jap ver.) is 21 years old. They met a year before when Leanne was committing suicide by jumping off a bridge and Zephyr tried to save her only for the two of them to plummet downwards to the lower floor. They both survived the fall however and Leanne followed Zephyr home. There's another protagonist, Vashyron who is most likely the comedy person of the party. My most favorite pun of his is "Daddy does not approve!" during his solo mission (Zephyr and Leanne were on their own pretending to be a couple to be married -3- and yah Vashyron was on the opposite side of the job they took. He was supposed to kidnap the bride but instead found the bait, Zephyr and Leanne interrupting their almost kiss!). Though Vashyron thinks that if it wasn't for him Zephyr and Leanne would be in a more not platonic relationship… So yeah I'll stop my rant here. This is becoming too long!
> 
> Anyways I'm sure you're wondering about the "The End" and the "Not" afterwards. Does it look like I'm trolling? It's not my intention I swear! It's just that, it came to me as I finished separating Rin's side of the story (yes, there will be a Len's side to the story) that it would be weird for me to suddenly switch from 3rd POV to a 1st POV at the epilogue. So, I decided to put it as a different chapter. I was in conflict actually if I should put this as a multi-chap or a one-shot (which turns out will be a two-shot) but I realized it wasn't that long. It's Len's side that's probably long. Anyways I'll put up the epilogue once I'm done doing Len's. And I'll be uploading Len's side of the story the day after I put up this story. So, yeah, Len's side of the story will be tomorrow, I promise!
> 
> And so just you guys know, I don't have a beta-reader, so I could have pretty much a mistake here and there and that's about it for my grammatical errors.
> 
> Anyways if you guys are not too lazy to type something and press that button down there and that'll me a review on what you think about this half-assed, almost never-to-see-light-of-day story or a kudos, it would be very much appreciated. Give me anything under the moon and sun. Later guys…


End file.
